


The Lone Traveler

by mskamalakhan (blxegansey)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxegansey/pseuds/mskamalakhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny's adventures after she comes back to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lone Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more..one day.

The computer started beeping and its monitor showed a spaceship coming near the planet. She got really excited and started transmitting the message again, hopefully for the last time.  
She had been stuck there for almost four months now. After traveling for nearly a year with OAIT-Andromeda 179, the ship’s engine broke down. Luckily, she was close to a planet and her ship started orbiting it. The planet, according to the data on the computer, was called the Frozen Mystery and seemed to be uninhabited, as she hadn’t got any reply to the message she had broadcast. What’s more, she had found out, by scanning a ten light year radius around her ship, that there was no sign of life nearby.  
She had got the spaceship from the Organization of Amateur Intergalactic Travelers when she was on Thoriax III. Her ship, Andromeda 179, was stocked with food and water supplies to last for a few years, she could travel up to 290 per cent of light’s speed and the computer helped her find her way around and stay away from dangerous situations. She couldn’t figure out what had happened to the engine, but the damage was certainly irreversible.  
Five minutes after she spotted the ship on her computer she received a message from its captain. “OAIT Andromeda 179, your message has been received. You will come on board Ariel in 30 minutes, please collect your belongings, turn down the shields and stand in your teleport device.”  
She did as she had been told, and after the long thirty minutes passed she was teleported onto the spaceship. She couldn’t believe it, was finally rescued!  
A tall muscular middle-aged man in a uniform greeted her and introduced himself as Francis Craig, acting captain of Ariel. The ship was used for tourism, traveling across the galaxy Emerille Lazarya, taking its passengers to sightseeing sites and exotic holiday resorts.  
“Miss, could you identify yourself?” asked Captain Craig, “We need to register you as a passenger.”  
“My name is Jenny,” she answered brightly, “And I am a Timelord.”


End file.
